


Forgiveness

by Loukreswag



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cheating, Court Case, Custody Arrangements, Custody Battle, F/M, Post-Divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 23:33:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loukreswag/pseuds/Loukreswag
Summary: "How could you do this?"





	Forgiveness

Alexander stood close to the wall, a chair and an entire courtroom standing between him and the love of his life, or so he thought. "How could you do this?" He  asked with a small twitch of his lips. "How could you do this to me, Eliza? After all we've been through..." Philip's death, Angelica going mad, the therapy sessions Alexander suffered through to his bottling of emotions, Emotions that only allowed so few to see when it became to much. Eliza had been there through it all, saw how much it hurt him and then when he needed her the most, the bullet wound still throbs with a burning pain, she wasn't there. No, she was out with some guy, touching, loving another man while her husband was internally and externally bleeding at the hospital. All of their children came to visit him along  with his friends and the only person he ever asked for was her. He was weak and damn near dying and he wanted to see his wife. His sweet, trusting, and caring wife, Elizabeth Schuyler-Hamilton. Alexander took her absence the wrong way. He thought that her not  being there no matter how many times he called was because she thought he wasn't going to die, that he could fight against the tight grip of death and come home to her. Now that he knew what she was really doing at that time, thanks to Lafayette, he couldn't help but laugh at himself. "Alexander-"

"I thought you loved me. I really did-"

"I do."

"No, you don't."

Eliza shook her head and took a step forward. Alexander's head snapped and he glared at her, eye so could she almost didn't recognize the man that she married, the man she sworn her life and devotion to. Too bad she didn't follow through with her wedding vows to never hurt or betray him. "Alexander, I love you. I didn't want this." Alexander turned his entire body towards her and crossed his arms, defensive. "You didn't want this marriage or me?" Eliza's eyebrows furrowed in disbelief and hurt. " I wanted you. I wanted this marriage. What I didn't want was-" "Me finding out you've been cheating on me while my life was falling apart. I lost my son and my daughter on the same day. I went to therapy for you and went for months. I was shot and you couldn't bring yourself to come see me because you wanted to be with your uninjured mistress?" He accused her. From the way she looked everywhere in the courtroom but him, confirmed it. "So I'm nothing to you. I'm not good enough to be your husband, not good enough to love you anymore. I'm just not enough." Alexander laughed and sat down his chair. The laugh wasn't his normal, happy, soft bubble of laughter. It was dry, sad, and hard. "I am the father of our children, Eliza." He paused, a look of thought placed itself slowly on his now tear-streaked face. "Are they even my children?" He asked gently as if her answer would break him. It would and she knew that. Eliza sighed and leaned back against the wall behind her. Her knees began to feel weak as she stood there. Her own eyes swelling up with tears as she opened her mouth. 

"No. Alexander Jr. was the last one that was yours. T-The other five aren't."

"You lied to me. Tricked me into taking care of another man's children."

Eliza slid down the wall and covered her face with her hands, sobs wracking throughout her small body. She knew she didn't have the right to be like this, the right to cry. She's been deceiving the man who loved her with everything he had and she took advantage of his blind loyalty. Now, After hours and hours of arguing and arguing, not only are they separated but Alexander has gained complete custody of the children. She isn't worried that he'll mistreat the younger children because she knows the type of man Alexander is, a good one. He loves those children with all his heart and the fact they are not his, will not change that. "I'm sorry." she whispered. Eliza looked up to see a torn look on his face. She could see the swirling love and hurt in his eyes. So many times she's looked him in those same eyes and lied. This wasn't one of those times. "Alexander, I am so sorry. I didn't want it this way and I'm sorry I put you through this." He shook his head, an unreadable expression his face. He stood up and wiped his face, the salt of his tears lingered on his lips. A  long moment passed without either of them moving. Both left alone with their own thoughts. Alexander gave her one last look before turning towards the court doors. Eliza felt her chest tighten at the soft smile on his face, his body language portraying  tranquility, eyes warm with affection.

"I want you to have a good life, Eliza.

_He_ _had and_ _has every good reason to hate and berate her. "I wish you love and happiness." He has the right to be furious._

 "You deserve it as much as the next person."

  _He could be yelling and screaming._

 "I'll take good care of them and I'll take them to see you every weekend." 

  _But, what's the point?_

 "You're a great mother and I don't want to take that from you."

  _It wouldn't solve anything._

 "Eliza?"

_It'll just hold them both back._

"yes?"

_Alexander just wants to move on and be happy even if that means..._

"I love you."

_Forgiving her._

The sound of the doors slamming shut echoed through the room, shaking Eliza down to her core. He's gone.  
  



End file.
